Intertwine
by Lalablaster
Summary: Three Mobians, none alike. A brute, a scholar, and an artist. Somehow, these three always cross paths as their lives progress. And whenever they do, it results in either love, hatred, or misery for themselves and others around them. RATING MAY CHANGE TO M LATER ON. SWEARING, DEATH, SEXUAL CONTENT, VIOLENCE, AND BOTH STRAIGHT AND GAY PAIRINGS WILL APPEAR LATER ON IN THE STORY.
1. Chapter 1: New leaf

_**Dear Reader**_

_**Thank you for taking the time to read my first fic. I'm planning on this being a rather lengthy story, but that may change. Updates will be once or twice a month probably.**_

**Warning**_**: This story will contain gay and straight pairings, pregnancy, death, depression, cursing, violence, and tame sex scenes (I'm still a teen you know, I can't write detailed lemons just yet). So if any of these subjects sound unappealing to you, I warned you beforehand.**_

_**This story will follow the lives of three different Mobians from childhood to adulthood, all of which intertwine with each other. Each chapter will be told from a different POV, which will be shown at the beginning of each chapter along with the chapter name.**_

_**P.S. if you haven't realized yet, this is a non-canon AU story**_

_**Enjoy**_

_Chapter 1: New Leaf (Knuckles POV)_

_August 3005_

Morning was finally here.

I looked out the window, noticing the rays of sun shining upon the recently watered grass. The royal blue skies decorated with a variety of plain white clouds. I could hear the faint sounds of birds chirping. It was a seemingly perfect and beautiful morning, yet I could not be any more miserable.

After a restless night, I finally got out of my bed and began to get ready for school. It was my first day at my new school, Mobius Elementary, the beginning of my Kindergarten year.

We had just moved into the city a couple weeks ago. My dad, Locke, couldn't stand living back at our old house on Angel Island anymore. He said that it was because he wanted to pursue better job opportunities, but I knew the real reason he wanted to move was because the old house reminded him of Mom. Mom died of cancer early in the year; it was so sudden, everyone was taken by surprise. Yet, all of her family and friends (including me) had moved on, all except for Dad. I couldn't help but feel sorry for him; I haven't seen him be happy this whole year. Besides attending work, eating, and sleeping, all he does is lock himself in his room and sob. It was strange seeing my dad, a man who I always considered to be the strongest and toughest Mobian alive, be so emotional. It was like seeing a muscular bodybuilder planting daisies and chasing butterflies. But, I figured this was just a phase, so I let him be.

After putting on my school uniform, which consisted of a navy blue polo shirt and khaki pants, I headed downstairs to grab a quick breakfast. As I sat at the kitchen table, eating a boring bowl of cereal, I visualized what my new school would be like. Would I make new friends, get in fights, maybe even fall in love? I even hoped that there would be other echidnas like me at the school. I just sat there for a while, daydreaming about my new life. Suddenly, I glanced at the clock and realized school started in 15 minutes.

_"7:50, Dang it, I'm running late!"_

I bolted out of my chair and grabbed my backpack. Before leaving, I left a note on my dad's bedroom door, saying to have a good day and to wish me luck. He was probably still sleeping, and I didn't want to wake him. I rushed out of our new house, and sprinted to school.

_"Way to go Knuckles, late on the first day of school,"_ I mumbled to myself as I was running.

Luckily, Mobius Elementary wasn't too far from my house, and I got there in about ten minutes. As a stood panting at the front doors, it occurred to me that I had no idea where my class was. I nervously wandered the halls, trying desperately to find my class. The classrooms had the names of the teacher on the doors, and I knew my teacher's name was Ms. Vanilla, but I couldn't find her class anywhere. I tried to avoid being seen by any adults or teachers because I knew they would try to call my dad to scold him for not accompanying me, and I didn't want to put stress on him. Finally, after about twenty minutes of looking within this maze of a school, I found my class. I was already fifteen minutes late, but I didn't care; I knocked on the door and waited to be let in.

The door opened, and I was greeted by a tall rabbit lady dressed in a lavender dress, crimson vest, crimson shoes, and orange ascot. Instantly, I noticed her kind and friendly demeanor, as she kneeled down to speak to me.

_"Hello dear, you must be our missing student. Knuckles, is it? Please come in and introduce yourself to the class."_

I timidly walked inside and turned to face the class. The desks were neatly arranged in columns and rows, and I saw a couple empty seats in the back. I quickly glanced around, examining all of my classmates, each of different species and color. Suddenly, I felt as if I was the main attraction at a freak show. I noticed some classmates whispering to each other, others snickering, and a couple looking at me as if they wanted to beat me up right then and there. Not wanting to stand there any longer, I introduced myself.

_"H-hi, my name is Knuckles…..Knuckles the Echidna. I'm new around here, my dad and I moved in about a week ago."_

Before I could head to an empty desk at the back of the class, a blue hedgehog sitting in the front of class spoke up.

_"Yo kid, I understand that you're new, but you should know that kids here actually comb their quills,"_ he commented with a smirk.

Before I understood what he meant by that comment, the class erupted in laughter. I then realized that my quills must've been messed up from running to school. My face started to heat up as I tried to fix my quills. Embarrassed by the unwanted attention I was getting, I speed walked to a desk at the far end of the class. As I was walking, I quickly glanced at the blue hedgehog that caused my misery. He said nothing, but had a devious and arrogant smile on his face. I had already made an enemy within my first minute of school, and I had a feeling he wouldn't be the first. I turned away from the blue brat, resisting the urge to punch a hole in his cocky face, and sat down at my desk as Ms. Vanilla tried to cease the class of their laughter.

After that incident I stayed pretty quiet, hoping it would be forgotten. Suddenly a black hedgehog with red highlights on his quills turned to me.

_"Honestly, I don't think his remark wasn't even that funny,"_ he said expressionless, obviously referring to that blue hedgehog.

_"Apparently the majority of class did though,"_ I replied unhappily, still recovering from my embarrassment.

_"Well, at least I've found someone else who hates that blue abomination, Sonic. By the way, my name is Shadow, pleasure to meet you."_

_"Thanks bro,"_ I said, _"you seem nice enough."_ We exchanged a handshake and directed our attention back at our teacher, who was in the middle of telling some stupid story. I paid little attention to it, I was lost in thought. I was thinking about my first possible friend, Shadow. We had some things in common but, based on the way he talked, he seemed a little too intelligent and formal for me. So far, today hasn't exactly gone as planned. I'm turning over a new leaf, and I won't let this negative morning ruin this new life I'm starting.

_**Well, here it is, the first chapter of my first fic. Please Read and Review, any comments or suggestions will be appreciated.**_

_**Hope you enjoyed, please wait for the next chapter upload.**_


	2. Chapter 2: Our tree

_**Yeah, it's been a while since the last update, but I'm back.**_

_**Sorry for another Knuckles chapter, but this chapter will introduce one of the other two main characters, so be patient for their side of the story to come.**_

_**So yeah, enjoy this chapter. Any constructive criticism or grammatical errors you have, please let me know.**_

Chapter 2: Our tree (Knuckles POV)

August 3005: 12:00 p.m__

After that disaster of a class, it was time for lunch. Our class walked into the large cafeteria, which was already packed with other students. The floors were plain white with sever food stains engraved onto it, the walls were black with paintings of chao' (our school's mascot) spread around it. I didn't really feel like eating, so I avoided getting lunch and tried to find a place to sit. I tried looking for Shadow, hoping to hang with him, but he was nowhere to be found. Each table had six seats, so most of them were already occupied. While searching I saw that stupid hedgehog, Sonic, being surrounded by star-struck students as if he was a celebrity. Great, I'm enemies with one of the most popular kids in the school. While staring, his emerald eyes met my violet ones and he sent me a cocky grin. I looked away in anger and walked outside of the lunchroom, I didn't want to be in the same room as the blue rat.

Outside of the cafeteria was split into three parts, the playground, the basketball courts, and a grass field decorated with trees. It was pretty empty now since most kids were eating, so I took the opportunity to enjoy the silence. I sat against a tree on the grass, comforted by the cool shade and leafy smell the tree provided. As I closed my eyes and began to take a nap, I was quickly woken by the sound of breathing right in front of me. When I opened my eyes, I saw a white hedgehog boy bent down and staring at me inches from my face. I jumped in shock, confused about the situation I was in.

"What the heck are you doing weirdo?! You almost scared me to death," I shouted, causing the strange hedgehog to jump back. But he just smiled at me, still staring at me with his golden eyes.

"Sorry, I just haven't seen an echidna in real life before. You're so beautiful," he said with a wide grin. As that last word rolled off his tongue, I sent him a look of both confusion and anger. He just called me beautiful and he's a guy, is this kid crazy? Suddenly, as if he had just realized what he had just said, his eyes widened in embarrassment and he apologized.

Oh no, sorry about that, I didn't mean it like that, I don't really think you're beautiful, well I don't mean you're ugly, it's just that…..that…..," before he could finish his sentence (which was way too fast for me to understand) I cut him off.

"It's okay, just never call me that again," I said while shooting him my most threatening glare.

"Y-Yeah, okay," he replied with his childish smile, "Oh, I never got to introduce myself. My name's Silver, nice to meet ya." He held out his gloved hand, expecting us to shake hands. Instead, I just gave him a hard high five on his hand, causing him to slightly whimper in pain.

"I'm Knuckles," I replied with a small chuckle, I'm starting to warm up to this goofy kid. "So what brings you out here Silver, why ain't you eating with the rest of the kids?"

"Oh, it's way too noisy in there. There's no way I could work on my drawings efficiently with all that shouting and laughing," he said holding up his notebook which I assumed had his drawings in it. "Besides, I don't really have any friends to sit with," he admitted looking slightly upset but quickly cheered up and said with hopeful eyes, "Maybe we can be friends?"

"Sure," I answered. I didn't really hate the idea of befriending this weird guy. He jumped up and down with excitement before taking a seat next to me. It was then that I really paid attention to the appearance of my new pal. His fur was pure white with a couple of what appeared to be paint splatters on his arms and clothes, and his quills were crazily spread up in different directions. If I hadn't known him already, I would've thought he was crazy. Silver was also very skinny compared to me, maybe because I had some muscles from when I used to rock climb by my old home.

Silver then turned to me and asked, "So, how are you feeling about sonic humiliating you in class?" At first I was surprised that he knew about it, but then I realized that I must have Silver in my class.

"I could be better," I responded, "so we're in the same class?" Silver answered my question with an energetic nod. We continued chatting for a while, discussing our likes and dislikes. To put it simply, were complete opposites besides our love for nature. Silvers into art, music, poetry, and all kinds of artsy stuff. I'm more into physical activities, but I guess opposites attract or something. Silver showed me some of his best drawings; he's actually pretty good for a kid, without a doubt one of if not the best in the school. He mostly draws pictures of plants or animals, but he always has a story that goes along with each picture. Before we know it the bell rings, signaling all students to return to class. Silver and I get up from our tree and start walking to our class inside. Before walking into the classroom, Silver stops me and says with a somewhat serious face, "Promise me that we'll meet at our tree tomorrow."

I just nod, a little surprised that he's already calling it _our_ tree. He just smiles and we return to class. It looks like today hasn't been all that bad after all.

_**Well that's it for this chapter. What do you think of Knuckles' new friendship with Silver? What kind of antics will the two get into? Find out in later chapters, which I'll try to upload soon. Please let me know what you thought of the chapter.**_


End file.
